User blog:Marcus Junior/Marcus testing all his might! The fight for his weakness
Narrator: After the world shaking battle of the 3 aho's the news of the world was filled about only this incdent for quite some days. Marcus altought came out in last place and was deeply moved by that! *''MArcus and'' BR: were holding back weren't you? Marcus: I wasn't obviously BR: I know you were holding back it was obvious you're to nice! And that will be your downfall! Marcus: right...I am to nice BR: got an idea! *''whispers telepatichaly''* Marcus: Soup! Go fetch Lara, Fogo, Naga and Millenium Dragon! Take them all to bomb coral island! Soup: Yosh! Richard: Wait what? Marcus: I'll be back by dinner *''waves goodye has he steps into the sea''* *''Marcus fastly swims towards the island on the bottom of the sea using aho haki has a light source'' *''Marcus swims for about 5 minutes leaving a trail of uncoscious or scared fish behind him'' *''He quickly arives near the island and he jumps out lading in a clear area near the shore'' --Black box saying: Bomb Coral Island-- *''The island is a tropical island but the palms are sequoia size and are in small numbers'' *''around them are strangely corals instead of flowers or anything else'' *''The shores and sides of the tree are full of deep blue corals that release white bubles with explosve gases inside(there's atleast 1 explosion every 5 second somewhere in the island)'' Marcus: The breeze is so refreshing *'' a litle explosion ocurs somewhere around the island''* *''Soup arrives shortly after with the 4 of them'' *''Lara and Fogo both have new apearances '' ---- fogo: http://media.animevice.com/uploads/1/18983/419807-chara01_large.png (yes she is kunieda aoi from Beelzebub) Lara: http://media.otakuzone.com/store/album/1/50541/T131128786946a3cb08ccddfe6c3c0668e58b8463822d.jpg (no idea if this is actually anyone XD) ---- Lara: Marky I'm here *''blushes''* just brought me here with this girl to show just how better I am! Marcus: I already said nothing hapened or will happen between us! Lara: *''pouts''* Keep telling yourself that Fogo: hummmm... why are we here... *''does not make eye contact all this time''* Marcus: Oh yes! I Brought you here to! FIGHT ME! Naga: *''sign glows''* Fuck yeah! MD: A fight? How amuzing Fogo: *''her signs glows and her voice turn calm yet confident''* Just what I've been looking for! Lara: If I win I get a kiss? Marcus: ...yes... Lara: LET'S GO! Soup: I'll join for the heck of it! *''Fogo draws her bisento, the pole is dark blue the blade cuting part is a totally black made of reinforced obsidian while the rest of the blade is made of a resitant metal''* *''Lara touches the flowers in her hair and they start shining brightly, her hair starts geting a litle longer and she now has a super calm look'' *''Naga takes a huge bite on the dirth under him, in it's mouth starts flowing out lava and he takes flight'' *''Milenium dragon opens his wings wide and sucks up a lot of air'' *''Soup starts making huge amounts of electricity around him and activates his eçectrical senses'' *''Marcus draws his sword and his watch turns into the glove, huge amounts of aho haki appears behind him'' Category:Blog posts